


Castigos

by juliacalasans



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Gostava de pensar que estava castigando-o, mas a verdade é que castigava a a si mesmo.





	Castigos

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado em Not Strong Enough, do Apocalyptica.

Quando penso a respeito de você, Hikaru, muitas coisas me vêm à mente. Você é meu irmão, meu gêmeo, meu idêntico, meu igual — e durante toda uma vida, como dois planetas, nós orbitamos em volta um do outro, nossas existências entrelaçadas de maneira ímpar e complexa. Sempre fomos apenas nós dois, você ainda se lembra disso? Desde a infância, a nossa felicidade dependia apenas do fato de que nós tínhamos um ao outro como companhia, mesmo que ninguém nos reconhecesse, mesmo que ninguém se aproximasse — nós não permitíamos —, mesmo que todos os contatos conosco causassem feridas, em nós acima de todas as pessoas. Nós éramos os malditos gêmeos Hitachiin, os intragáveis, e estávamos bem com isso, não estávamos?

Você não me ama, Hikaru? Você diz que sim, sempre disse que sim, e eu sempre disse o mesmo em resposta, um ato mais do que natural. São apenas palavras, claro — eu-te-amo —, mas, vindas de você, elas sempre ganharam uma outra dimensão, uma magia diferenciada; seu amor era (e ainda é) tudo o que eu precisava para me sentir bem comigo mesmo e eu nunca sequer considerei a hipótese de que um dia eu não o teria inteiro para mim. Entenda, por dezessete anos, nós fomos praticamente uma existência única e constante — minha vida foi a sua vida, minhas coisas foram as suas coisas, nós fomos um do outro — e eu nunca precisei ou sequer cheguei perto de pensar no dia em que nos separaríamos. Talvez por egoísmo, por comodismo, mas a verdade é que — e juro que sou sincero quando eu digo isso —, eu achava que não havia ninguém forte o suficiente para nos separar.

Mas havia.

 

 

 _Eu não sou forte o suficiente para ficar longe_  
_Não posso fugir de você_  
 _Eu simplesmente corro de volta para você_  
 _Como uma mariposa sou atraído para a tua chama,_  
 _Diz meu nome, mas não é o mesmo_  
 _Você olha nos meus olhos,estou despido do meu orgulho_  
 _E minha alma se rende e você traz o meu coração de joelhos_

 

 

Sabe qual é a pior parte? Eu nem sequer consigo odiá-las; não consigo detestar as pessoas que apresentaram para nós todo um universo de amizade, companheirismo e alegria, coisas que eu tinha com você, mas em uma esfera completamente diferenciada. Não consigo olhar para o clube, para nossas brincadeiras, para o doloroso teatro que representamos, para as amizades que travamos e sentir qualquer traço de mágoa, porque a culpa não é deles. A culpa não é de ninguém. Talvez sua, por aos poucos sair do meu aperto, até que a minha mão começou a alcançar o vazio tantas vezes que beirou o doloroso, mas principalmente minha, por esperar de você uma coisa que amais poderia me dar.

E é por isso que, do ator que representa a própria vida, fazendo de cada dia um ato, uma chance, uma possibilidade, eu me recolhi para as sombras da plateia, para o negro da apatia, e passei a observar — assistir a você brincar comigo, entreter nossas fãs, rir com todo o seu corpo e olhar com confiança para mim, do jeito que sempre fizemos... Ao mesmo tempo em que testemunho você ir para  _eles,_ rir com  _eles,_ para  _ela,_ encarando-a do mesmo jeito que olho para você — e só para você, eu sei. Meus olhos no espelho não têm todo esse brilho; eles me parecem tristes o suficiente. Mas você não nota, claro, porque todas essas novidades, Hikaru, todo esse novo mundo ao qual nós nunca tivemos acesso, ele te seduz de uma maneira inimaginável — você está bêbado com todos os acontecimentos, tão feliz como uma criança em um parque de diversões.

Você está vivendo e eu, no meu papel de plateia, estou apenas assistindo — assistindo a você e assistindo você. Quando você diz que quer sair com os companheiros do clube, eu vou junto e represento, mas em nenhum momento digo que quero de fato estar ali. Quando Haruhi aparece e todos do clube caem de amores por ela, eu me rendo junto, não porque ela seja particularmente encantadora (mas anote isso: eu nunca odiaria aquela garota. Na verdade, eu realmente a adoro, mas de maneiras controversas), mas sim porque você está fazendo isso e naturalmente esperaria que eu o acompanhasse. Quando você diz para mim que está apaixonado por ela, eu o apoio, claro, mesmo que tudo doa, mesmo que pareça um pouco cruel demais, e faço de tudo para unir vocês. Quando parece claro que você precisa de algum estímulo, eu me sacrifico duplamente gerá-lo e me forço a acreditar que estou apaixonado por Haruhi também, a despeito do fato de que eu jamais conseguiria gostar dela dessa maneira. E quando vocês dois finalmente estão juntos, eu digo  _parabéns!!_ e sigo em frente, não porque eu quero, mas porque você está fazendo isso e estranharia se eu não estivesse ao seu lado para acompanhá-lo.

Eu sei o que sinto, sei o que faço, sei o que sacrifico, sei as conseqüências.

E de alguma forma, eu sei que você também sabe. Isso me dói, Hikaru. Dói muito. Mas eu não digo nada, porque isso te machucaria e eu não me perdoaria por te machucar.

Nunca.

 

 

_E me mata quando você está longe_

_Eu quero sair e eu quero ficar_

_Estou tão confuso, é tão difícil de escolher_

_Entre o prazer e a dor_

_E eu sei o que é errado, e eu sei o que é certo_

_Mesmo se eu tentar vencer a luta_

_O meu coração iria ignorar minha mente_

_E eu não sou forte o suficiente para ficar longe_

 

 

Estou sozinho agora e é uma sensação estranha, estar sentado, apenas pensando, enquanto você está em qualquer outro lugar, fazendo qualquer outra coisa — há algum tempo, você nunca cogitaria esse tempo apartados —, mas não importa muito, porque eu aproveito a solidão para apreciar minha melancolia da mesma forma que se aprecia um bom vinho: lenta e orgulhosamente. Você pode não estar comigo, mas eu ainda tenho meu orgulho. Na verdade, ele é a única coisa que de fato me resta.

Já é outro dia quando você chega, corado e bagunçado, varrido como só os apaixonados fazem, e me encara culpado no momento em que passa o batente da porta — você conhece seu crime. Sabe que errou, que me machucou, que estou novamente ferido, mas algum dia você de fato de importou? Eu me levanto e deixo que o robe que uso caia aos meus pés, amontoados de tecidos saindo do caminho para revelar um corpo que você já conhece, tanto por ser muito parecido com o seu, quanto por causa da força do hábito — não é a primeira vez que me assiste da sua maneira. E eu odeio a maneira como seus olhos inflam de desejo porque não é justo, Hikaru, não mesmo, e é por isso que eu castigo você.

Castigo você no modo como te beijo, tão forte ao ponto da dor, não para te causar prazer, mas sim para te machucar — e, masoquista como você é, recebe minhas intenções com os mais suaves gemidos. Castigo-te no jeito como minhas unhas te arranham, com força, os leves vestígios de sangue deixando tornando minha descida viscosa e melada, suas exclamações abafadas de dor me causando uma pontada de satisfação. Castigo-te no modo como bruscamente te conduzo ao quarto, prensando-o e batendo-o contra as paredes, sem me importar com os danos em seu corpo, meu corpo, nosso corpo.

E você aceita.

Aceita minha violência magoada com suavidade, retribui meus gestos com candura, geme nas horas certas. Não liga quando praticamente rasgo suas roupas para fora de você e mordo seu corpo, pedaço a pedaço, todas as partes onde sei que os estímulos são mais eficazes — e você se contorcendo embaixo de mim é simplesmente glorioso. Não reclama quando sangra, não pede por mais carinho de minha parte; você sabe que não vai ganhar. Você sabe que isto é uma punição.

 _— Kaoru —_ arfa, geme, cospe, engasga. Meu nome. É tudo o que você sabe falar, não é? Porque não há mais nada a ser dito. —  _Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru..._

Domo uma pequena recompensa, desço minha língua por seu corpo, anestésica, acariciando todos os lugares onde antes feri com tanta ânsia, até chegar ao meu objetivo. Deslizo a língua por todo o seu comprimento e te tiro o ar, subo-a novamente e te desperto mais gemidos. Envolvo seu membro com a boca e faço meu trabalho, sentindo suas mãos em meu cabelo, o modo como cântico com o meu nome parece ficar mais e mais rápido, o jeito como suas ancas se movem para acompanhar meu movimento — e eu gosto. Gosto do jeito como controlo você nesse momento, como o tenho inteiramente para mim nesses curtos instantes.

Tenho você todo na boca quando sinto que vai gozar pela primeira vez, e paro. Encaro-te com maldade enquanto te estimulo levemente com os dedos, não o suficiente para te levar ao clímax, mas sim para fazer você ter que  _pedir_ por isso, e observo com luxúria o modo como você se engasga e se afoga nas palavras, pele branca como a minha vermelha em rubor, arqueada em lascívia enquanto tenta fazer seu pedido. Não deixo. Quero que dure — para sempre, se fosse possível.

— Kaoru... — O tom é uma lamúria sufocada. — Por favor...

— Por favor o quê, Hikaru?

— Deixe-me — implora, olhos ébrios, rolando nas órbitas com um prazer que não é meu, mas que poderia perfeitamente ser.

E nesse momento, sei que você é meu. Só meu.

Minha boca substitui meus dedos e termino o serviço.

 

 

_Não há nada que eu possa fazer_

_Meu coração está acorrentado a você_

_E eu não posso ficar livre_

_Olhe o que esse amor fez comigo_

 

 

Pacientemente, estimulo você, pequenas torturas, esperando que esteja duro novamente — e no momento em que está, vou em busca de um prazer próprio. Meus próprios dedos dentro de mim me causam dor, mas aceito, lágrimas mal reprimidas ameaçando suicídio enquanto me preparo para receber coisa pior — e você assiste tudo silenciosamente, o desejo queimando em seus olhos, sem interferir, porque nós sabemos que não se trata de você, Hikaru. Nunca se tratou.

Quando me sinto pronto, sento-me em cima de seu membro com a lentidão de sempre, a mesma dor maldita me fazendo gritar — mas não há ninguém para ouvir. Só eu e você, nus de todas as máscaras enquanto gemo e te amaldiçôo, porque dói, Hikaru, e não apenas fisicamente; a dor física ainda é fácil de curar. Minhas feridas são mais profundas que isso e digo a mim mesmo para esquecê-las quando começo a cavalgar você, primeiro com vagareza, depois com uma rapidez selvagem que não reconheço de fato. Você tenta me tocar, mas eu não deixo — isso também faz parte do seu castigo. E quando gozamos, eu primeiro, depois você, é ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso e terrível, porque eu sei, na névoa de prazer que me toma, que você já não é meu novamente.

Acabou.

Deitamos-nos lado a lado na cama que dividimos, você acabado, fisicamente destruído, enquanto eu sinto meu psicológico ir mais um pouquinho para o ralo — e nesse momento, nós nos completamos como nunca antes. Você ensaia frases que nunca deixam seus lábios e eu não me importo, porque faz isso todas às vezes, até que, apenas para tornar as coisas um pouco diferentes, uma de suas tentativas consegue romper a prisão de seus lábios em um sopro:

— Kaoru... — Meu nome. Seu nome. Nosso nome. — Me desculpe.

E é isso. Você sabe. E mesmo que eu tenha vontade de gritar impropérios para você, de te fazer se enrolar em mais e mais desculpas, sei que de nada adiantará. Tudo o que sairá de sua boca serão mentiras. E eu já tenho o suficiente delas por agora.

Aproximo-me de você e te dou o beijo mais suave que você jamais ganhará.

— Desculpar pelo quê?

Você sorri com uma inocência que penaliza. E então se aninha em mim para dormir.

— Eu te amo.

Mentiras.

Não respondo.

Você dorme e eu permaneço acordado. Para fazer o momento durar ou para te observar por mais tempo, talvez, mas, definitivamente, para digerir as coisas que prefiro ignorar; está na hora de encará-las.

Por mais que eu diga que estou castigando a você, na verdade, eu estou castigando a mim mesmo. Torturando-me com esses toques, com esse conto de fadas selvagem de hora marcada, com esses fantasmas de coisas que nunca serão de fato minhas. Sonhando com um amor que não vai me dar, que não pode me dar, que não quer me dar.

Eu posso ter suas noites, seu corpo, seu passado. Mas Haruhi tem  _você —_ e eu sei admitir uma derrota.

Perdi-te.

E não tenho mais energia para tentar te recuperar.


End file.
